New Generation: Heaven Won't Wait
by DemonROAR
Summary: Darkon is a man who use to love Ultraman, but he grew up with a hard heart. Now god is giving him a chance to reprove himself. He finds an Ultra statue and fuses with it to protect earth from the thret of a majior alien takeover, while he falls in love.


NOTE: Okay, I have never done anything on Ultraman before, so ... hopefully it won't be too bad.

_~New Generation: Heaven Won't Wait~ by Richard Pommer_

*****Flashback***:**

"And that's how the mighty Ultraman saved earth!" Finished grandfather Nick. He was very old with white hair and a bald spot in the middle of his head. He was wearing an avocado green sweater with tan pants. He sat in his old rickety rocking chair with his pipe, telling his grandson, Darkon, the story of Ultraman.

"Woooooooow! That is so cool!" Cried little Darkon, his big green eyes shinning with excitement.

"Yes, and mabey someday you will meet an Ultraman, they often take a human form to blend in." grandfather Nick said as he took his grandson by the hand and walked him to the kitchen for dinner, grandmother May had made a wonderful beef stew.

*****end Flashback***.**

Darkon, now 30, awoke with a smirk on his face, he had allot planned for today. He got up out of his messed up worn down bed in his apartment, he ran his hand through his ruffed up short black hair. It took him a few minutes to get dressed in a black T-shirt, black jeans, and a dark gray vest, with gray sneakers.

Darkon tucked a hand gun inside his vest along with pull-over mask. He made his way down Sixth Street to a local bank. He walked in and stood in line with everyone else, and when no one was looking, he slipped on the mask. But as he was about to pull out the gun and hold everyone up, everything froze, it was like time was standing still. Yet Darkon could move, and so could a certain guard. The guard walked up to him with a stride that seemed very holy and gracious, the guard was tall and broad faced with a very muscular stature and he glowed like a bright light.

"Darkon! My son, what are doing? Will you really come here like this and rob the bank and these innocent people?" The gaurd spoke with a deep voice in a fatherly tone.

"Wh..Who are you?" Darkon dropped the gun and shook, his eyes wide with fear inspired awe.

"I am your lord whom has come down to you, to save you from yourself. My son when you were a boy I saw you were good, but you have grown into a very troubled man. None the less, I shall grant you a chance to reprove yourself. Go far up into the mountains where the brush grows thick and dence, you will find two great willow trees, go past them into the cavern. There will you will find your salvation." Those were the guard's final words.

There was bright flash of light before Darkon found himself in his room, time had been turned back to that morning. He jumpped out of his bed again and tossed on his clothes, then he rushed out to the mountains.

The landscape was breath taking! There were running brookes that seemed ofcorse to just endlessly babble on, bushes and trees that bloomed with butiful tiny yellow and pink flowers. Rabbits and squirrels scurried and hopped through fields of dandelions. Vines seemed to be caught in a still dance running along the natrual rock formations.

Darkon finaly reached the base of the mountains where many thick green bushes grew. He walked along the mountainside for hours before he saw the two great willow trees. Catiously Darkon made his way up to the trees and stood right between them, he hesitated a great deal before boldly stepping into the large dark cavern. It was cold and damp inside, and it made him shake. But he boldly pressed on further into the cavern out fear of what that gaurd would do to him if he didn't. The stalagtites above dripped and gave an eerie feel to the cavern. Once Darkon reached the end of the cavern path his eyes widened and his jaw dropped, he ran up to what was before him and placed his hand on the smooth well worked surface, he was in total awe.

"For the life of me, I don't believe it!"

The huge structure stared straight back at him in all it's legendary glory and splendor. An Ultraman statue.

"Oooh! This could be a great fun advantage!" Darkon grinned from ear to ear.

^Darkon! Do not let selfish desires drive you! Treat this as a gift, use it to help earth defend itself in the great war that is to come!^ The voice of the gaurd boomed in the back of Darkon's mind.

^OH! Yes, ofcorse! I'm sorry, this is just new to me. I've never been forced to handle somthing like this before. Nor have I ever had my mind invaded!^ Darkon snapped. But the presence of the gaurd had already withdrawn from him.

"Hmm, ok, let's see... Gramps always said Ultramen needed some kind of transformation item. But where am I gonna find something I can use?"

Darkon started to head back to the city, he would visit his cousin and see what he remembered about their grandfather's old Ultraman stories.

* * *

Ok I'm sorry thats all I could think for now, but I'd love some reviews, let me know how I'm doin'.


End file.
